Transportation
Transportation includes all of the varied means of getting around the RuneScape realm of Gielinor. Foot travel Walking or running is the basic method of travel. A player's Agility level and the amount of weight carried determines how long a player can run. Additionally, pressing the Control key and clicking on a part of the map temporarily turns on run. Agility shortcuts and Obstacles By taking shortcuts, a player is able to reach a destination faster. The higher the Agility level, the more shortcuts are available. There are also obstacles, which are similar to shortcuts, but have one major difference: using these agility obstacles is the only way to get to that certain area. Teleportation Teleportation is the instant travel from any location to a specific location elsewhere. *Magic, Ancient Magicks, and Lunar teleport spells are a very quick method of getting to specific places. *Enchanted jewellery such as dueling rings and games necklaces can be used as teleports. *The Pharaoh's Sceptre teleports the bearer to any of the three great pyramids: Jalsavrah, Jaleustrophos and Jaldraocht. *The Skull Sceptre teleports you to Barbarian Village. *Spirit Trees are used between Tree Gnome Village, forest north-west of Varrock, Tree Gnome Stronghold, and south of Ardougne. *Mysterious ruins to rune altars. *Wizards (Aubury, Wizard Cromperty ...) to rune essence mines. *Ectophial takes you to Port Phasmatys. *Camulet takes you to the Enakhra's Temple. *An Elf Teleport Crystal takes you to Lletya. *A Dorgesh-Kaan Sphere will take you to Dorgesh-Kaan, and a Goblin Village Sphere will take you to Goblin Village. *An Enchanted Lyre will take you south-west of Rellekka. Air *Gnome glider including the military glider. All of the gliders take you to the Grand Tree glider. From the grand tree glider you can take gliders to the Digsite (it will crash when you get there.), white wolf mountain's peak (combat levels 30 and beware!), Feldip Hills (The ogre area, accessible only after the One Small Favour quest). Crash Island (accessible after Monkey Madness) destination only. *Magic carpets - the first one is found after exiting Shantay Pass, they will take you to different parts in the desert. *Hot air Balloon Transport System *Eagle transport system Carts *Dwarf Mine cart *Shilo Village cart system Water Players can sail by sea between: *Port Sarim and Karamja *Port Sarim and Entrana *Ardougne and Brimhaven *Shilo Village to Port Khazard and Port Sarim *Rellekka to Miscellania and Etceteria *Ogre Boat Ride, Karamja to the Feldip Hills *Witchaven to the Fishing Platform and vice versa *Crash Island to Ape Atoll *Rellekka to Waterbirth Island, Lunar Isle, Jatizso, Neitiznot and Iceberg. *Port Sarim to Void Knight Outpost and Crandor *Charter Ships By river *Canoes **Between Wilderness (Destination only), Edgeville (Varrock side), the Champion's Guild, Barbarian Village and Lumbridge. Miscellaneous methods *Magic Guild portals *Portal Chamber in a player owned house. *Mort Myre Swamps *Ardougne Teleport lever to the Deserted Keep (level 55 Wilderness) *The Abyss *Wilderness teleport obelisks *Dying - destination Lumbridge or Falador (depending on whether the player has finished Recruitment Drive (members) and on where they have set their spawn location) most or all items lost, full stats. *Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System *Grand Tree Seed Pod Fairy Rings Fairy Rings Wilderness External links *''RuneScape'' Knowledge Base Transportation *